User talk:American che
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User talk:BubliLovli! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 00:03, September 20, 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. sup hi --Dooby dooby doo bah AgentGoldfish! (Talk) 04:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Your Signature I was wondering if you could prune back your signature a bit. It is getting a bit too long. Sometimes your signature is longer than the comment you posted. Please try and cut it back. Thanks :) —Topher (talk) 08:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yep. Yep, I did a spoof in my username. I'm a huge fan of him, and I was bored, so I felt like spoofing. I'm gonna live.... til the day I die! HEY HEY HEY! Hard Work Patch Your hard work on adding Memorable Quotes to the episodes and how you filled out the episode summary for the Christmas special was noted and appreciated. You can read more in Issue 12 of the newsletter. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How the? How do you make that long signature? And to include an image to it?-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 09:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Yo! If you get a chance I need to ask you something about a wiki you........ahem......foundedEuropeaEuropea's my name; Club Penguin's my game 15:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) A Favor Hey can u please add the Femily shipper userbox to my page plaese i usually would ask bowser but i dont think he is on - Febluver (Bluepelt( INVAISION OF THE FERB SNATCHERS!!!!!!!)) 18:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) yay thnx!!!! - Febluver (Bluepelt( INVAISION OF THE FERB SNATCHERS!!!!!!!)) 18:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Gumby? thanks for the userbox by the way! anyways doyou know what gumby is? it wont upload the picture why? no i meant the gumby picture Pleasure to Meet You! =D Hi! My name's Psychid, and I became an official member of the Phineas and Ferb Wikia as of March 2, 2010. In case you're wondering how I found you, I think I noticed your username among the thingit. Simple as '''''that! =P If you read my user page, you'll get to know most, if not all, about me, including my likes and dislikes (but there are some fandoms I like to which you may disagree with). I haven't to contribute to this Wikia, in terms of mainspace edits, but I have tried my best to follow the Wikia's rules/guidelines as much as I could. I also made a blog post which [[User blog:Psychid45/COLLEGE TIME YAYZ|you might be surprised about]]. =D I hope we get to be good friends on this Wikia (if possible)! =3 GO JENNY! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Greetings American Che, We invite you to join us in this exciting opportunity. Soon we will be launching the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board, and would like some input. Through detailed research we have decided you would be a good choice for initial testing purposes. Given this is only a test run, we request you not publicly acknowledge this boards existence on the Wiki itself. Failure to comply to this request will result in consequences. Please have fun and thank you for your continued support. Sincerely, The Phineas and Ferb Wiki Hey! Well, I was going to ask you if you can go to an interview about the Penguin Oscars. I will interview you. Info: *Date: Sat. March 20 *Time: 1:45 PST *Server: Chinook (if its full and there's no buddy face in the server, please go to Icebound) I hope you can go! --''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 21:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) KCA picture Any chance of getting a higher-resolution version of your KCA picture? It's a little hard to make out some of the words. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) hi. okay, seriously, your avatar is awesome! PhineasXIsabella 4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 07:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Few things about Ari.(: Haaaaay.(: Ari is: The biggest Phineas & Ferb fan Fastest typer Funnest friend Nicest person & moree... Just to letcha know. <3 Update your signature Since your signature is using the Baby Perry.png file, please go into your preferences and change the picture from to . I uploaded a better version of the picture recently and it's much larger. It also got renamed. The |40px part will make sure it will be displayed at the same size as what you had before. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:53, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it's official... I'm back, after being away for quite some time... :| BTW, love your avatar. :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I kind of left a "Greetings!" message on your talk page, like, sometime after the first day I joined (March 2, I believe). You probably have either not noticed it, or have noticed it, but haven't bothered to respond to it since it was pretty much me randomly messaging you. It's a bad habit of mine, I know. Also, please refresh my memory, but what is that avatar of yours, and who made it, again? I know you didn't tell me this, but rather told this to someone else. I'm just curious, is all. Also, I wrote a song. Like to hear it? Here it go! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) i think a block was skipped If u were going in block order i shouldve been blocked for 2 weeks not a month- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 17:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) its been almost 3 weeks and Goldy and faddy arent on and td is away- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I lold so hard at your occupation. Mayor of can town. Wayward vagabond humor. Hehehehehe. 02:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Mister Waffle Ps I like Vriska. I want vision eightfold, darnit!